


Getting Detention

by rockerchica826 (janecanblog)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janecanblog/pseuds/rockerchica826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are getting detention... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift to slyfoxesq during a Hogsmeade weekend at hogwartsishome on LiveJournal.

"DETENTION!" Snape bellowed from the door to his office.

Harry and Draco froze in their places on the floor of the hallway.

Draco removed his hand from Harry's throat and unsuccessfully tried to sit up. Harry stared at Snape with his hand still over Draco's mouth.

"MMFH!" Draco grunted, trying to get Harry's attention. It didn't work, so he opened his mouth and bit the palm of Harry's hand.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, scrambling to his feet. "What'd you do that for?" he whispered.

Draco gracefully picked himself off the floor. "You weren't paying attention," he said straightening his robes.

Snape approached the two boys. "Will the two of you never learn? Potter, I expected as much from you, but Mr. Malfoy, I am disappointed. You will both serve detention tomorrow night in my office at 8 o'clock. You will be cleaning and organizing my ingredient storage," he turned to Harry, "and I _will_ know if something is missing." He stared at each of them in turn for a few more seconds before turning around stalking back to his office. The door slammed behind him.

Draco turned to Harry, "If you messed up my hair, I will kill you."

"Oh shut up, Draco," Harry said, leaning in to steal a kiss. "You know, eventually Snape is going to figure out what we're doing here." He pushed Draco gently against the wall.

Draco smirked, kissing Harry back firmly. "That's why next week we're getting detention from McGonagall."


End file.
